This invention relates to the art of magnetic printing bases, and methods of and molds for making same. There are numerous prior art patents relating to magnetic bases and the like; example are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,657,287, 2,481,191, 2,952,205, 2,992,733, 3,024,392, 3,027,835, 3,039,390, 3,086,461, 3,097,598, 3,180,259 and 3,509,819 and British Pat. No. 933,666.